Filling In the Gaps
by amoveablefeast
Summary: Literally. This is a compilation of Peraltiago one shots starting from the moment they became a couple (i.e. Season three). Starts a little sad, due to their situation, but I will make it happy quick, I'm not an angst fan. Plus these are supposed to make ya happy/be fun to read and accompany the show with. No strong lemon, but sex. If that makes sense. Please read Ch.1 AN for more!
1. Chapter One, Post 3x01

AN: My intention for these one shots is to fill the gaps created by time or events within the show Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Rated M for it's themes, but I won't get into too detailed description in the case of intimacy, due to my lack of skills for that kind of writing. It should be enough to make ya smirk or keep the imagination going, that's my sweet spot. I'm rewatching the episodes as I write this in order to be as accurate as possible, so feel free to watch as you read. Genre is a little bit of everything, but mostly romance and humor as labelled. Also mostly Amy and Jake but of course the whole crew will be there.

This first chapter takes place after Season 2 episode 1, but merges into the next chapter due to Boyle's "pillow talk" mention in episode 2. Please enjoy! (And review! I love advice!)

* * *

Amy was shuffling around some old case files on her desk, nervously trying to keep her mind off of the currently rather worrisome situation her precinct was facing. What was she doing? Why was she still sitting there?

'Just go home Amy! Forget about it!' She mentally shouted at herself.

She had finished her work for the day and knew she could go home now, even with the brand- _spanking new_ captain that could normally, according to his reputation, attempt to keep her and various other precinct members for another hour longer, effectively ruining their evenings. But they had orders to head home regularly today, so they could prepare for tomorrow's emotional schedule.

Yet there she sat, hesitating and wasting time, waiting for something, or someone, to tell her to go home.

Knowing Jake wouldn't leave before picking up the plastic lunch bag from his desk she idled at her own, rifling through her thoughts as she was doing with the papers in her hands.

As if on cue, Jake appeared from the copy room and walked towards his desk, facing Amy instead of his too-reused lunch bag.

"Just leave them Amy. We both know you won't be looking at those tonight." Jake told her, half-heartedly waving his arm at the papers before letting it drop and slap against his thigh.

"Not tonight Jake. Not in the mood." She said, too distracted to get irritated by the comment. Not a good sign.

"What? No. Amy- no." Jake stuttered. "I just mean you should go home and relax. Clean something, go to bed early- I don't know. I can tell you're stressed."

"Stressed because this is our fault! We're the reason he's here! We just had to break every freakin' rule and now we've pretty much doomed the nine-nine. Just because I couldn't keep it in my pants." She had elevated her voice from her previous mumble, but not enough to draw attention to either of them.

" **We** , Amy. We. Don't forget I agreed to this, to us. It's not like you dragged me between those file shelves against my will." Jake tried to laugh a bit at the end, attempting to lighten her mood, but it wasn't working all that well. Amy looked up at him with a bit of a scowl, but Jake could tell she wasn't angry with him. He sighed.

"Look, let's just go home and relax, there's no point in blaming anyone right now. What's done is done. Dozerman wasn't going to be great either, but we figured him out quick. So there's nothing that says we won't be able to figure out The Vulture too."

Jake could tell he'd convinced her enough to let it go for the time being. Amy's wait was over. He was relieved, tomorrow was going to be an early, strange, and maybe even rough day, considering they were to attend the funeral of a man they'd known for barely 24 hours.

"Fine. Fine. You're right. We should focus on tomorrow anyhow. Out of respect." Amy said, knocking some papers against her desk and pushing them into her bag.

"Good, okay. Let's go." Jake responded.

Amy stood up and finished closing her bag, knowing fully well that Jake was right, she wouldn't look at any of those papers tonight. She also knew that they'd be going home separately. Both of them had to take some alone time after all this. It would be the first night they would spend separately since they had decided to be more than just "light and breezy colleagues."

Nevertheless, Jake accompanied Amy to the elevator, and stood next to her silently as they rode it down to the underground carpark. In their privacy he folded his fingers between hers, thinking about how else to reassure her before they parted ways. As they reached the said point before their respective parked cars he kissed her lightly, but not without sincerity, and bid her goodnight before releasing her hand and giving her a reassuring smile. She returned it tiredly, more content than before, and slipped into her car.

As Jake closed the door to his own driver's seat, he forced himself not to think about Amy's words after they broke their first (and worst) rule:

"Hope it wasn't a mistake."


	2. Chapter Two, Pre 3x02

Update AN: The published spacing is not like it is when I type it in word originally, which upsets me because the look of the paragraphs and text bodies influences how the story comes across. But I don't really know how to fix it, so, sorry. Also I like to put some extra titles into the chapters if I come up with a good one, but will keep the chapter listing numerical. Also 'serg' is my written short version of sergeant.

 **Frick and Frack**

* * *

It wasn't long before Amy was lying in bed, sleepless and stressed, unable to keep her mind off of The Vulture. There had to be some way to fix this, to get him reassigned, or maybe even fired…? She brushed that thought away quickly, ashamed. After all, she wasn't at the precinct to ruin lives.

Thinking of her own career quickly brought Jake to mind. She wanted to talk to him, vent, plan a strategy. Anything if it gave her an excuse to call. She was still getting used to just being able to ring him up without having a concrete reason or excuse in mind.

Even so, Amy rolled over to her bedside table and reached for her phone. 'Screw it,' she thought. 'That was enough alone time for one night.'

It rung twice before he picked up.

"Hey Amy."

"Hey." She was a little at loss for words. Why was she calling again?

"You already in bed?" Jake started for her.

"Yeah but I'm not that tired…"

"Mm me too.. kinda." His voice trailing off.

"Look, I wanted to talk abou-"

He cut her off the minute he heard the words.

"Yeah okay let's do that in person. I'm coming over." He paused, waiting for her response. She waited too, before softly saying "Okay, the doors unlocked."

"Good, see you in 20. Bye." Jake responded, now seeming to be a bit rushed.

Amy returned the farewell and hung up, sighing audibly. She was irritated with herself for caving and calling him over again, but ultimately happy he had decided to join her.

Who cared if she needed some attention tonight. Her alone time would have to take a rain check.

Jake was over in a little less time than promised, equally as downed about their new situation but determined to make Amy feel better. The Vulture wasn't worth her bad mood. He kicked off his shoes in front of Amy's bed and crawled onto it and its owner, who was still lying on her back with her phone dropped onto her stomach.

"Hey again." He mumbled, giving her a light goofy grin.

She barely smiled back, but lifted her head and pressed her lips against his. The kiss itself didn't take him by surprise, but its intensity did. He could tell Amy was tense and frustrated. Normally, in the short time since they'd started dating, he would have taken advantage of the situation and provided her with a more _physical_ stress outlet. But for now he decided to let it be, and instead settled his head onto the pillow next to her, opting for the verbal stress outlet.

"We will figure this out. Don't let it get to your head so much." Jake began…

"I know you're upset about Dozerman, we all are. It's a little scary. But no one ever said our jobs wouldn't come without this, regardless of what caused it."

Amy found some irony in that statement, and allowed herself to release a laugh for it.

"But we still have to figure out how to control Keith." She said. "He's going to make our life a living hell. And I've been sitting here waiting and thinking of solutions but nothing is coming." Jake repressed the urge to make another 'Name of Your Sex Tape' joke on her last words, now acutely aware of his new theoretical involvement in these theoretical tapes. That, and he didn't want to ruin the moment, of course.

"Well we've got to think logically, think like him, clearly none of us can irritate him…only someone he thinks is as good as him could do that." Jake said, his little sexy side thoughts leaving him.

"But who? Serg? The awful thing about The Vulture is that he thinks he's better than everyone he knows."

"Yeah maybe... but maybe he doesn't know some of us as well as he thinks…" Jake responded, clearly beginning to brew a new idea.

"What?" Amy said, catching on.

"Weelll, let's just say I could combine some of my slight character flaws – those words stay between us – and superb roleplaying skills, to win over our freaky talon-bearing scavenger bird." Jake said cheekily, pausing only to give Amy a not so serious look to emphasize his sincerity about her newly assigned nondisclosure.

Jake saw her face light up, knowing she was too pleased with the idea to make fun of his character flaw admission (however incorrect she deemed it to be). She sat up then, beginning to chew on the details of the idea, and began shooting out things Jake could do or say to win over The Vulture. Jake straightened up too and joined in quickly, beginning to craft a series of actions. Soon their plans started to get out of hand, and within the half-hour both were clutching their stomachs and laughing about the crap they were coming up with to seduce The Vulture into their trap.

They spoke on for another hour, exchanging ideas both serious and ridiculous, until Jake's thoughts returned to one of his previously made decisions. He decided Amy had had enough verbal stress relief, and finally took advantage of her changed mood to partner their emotional satisfaction with the physical kind, leaving the couple a little more prepared for tomorrow's comings.


End file.
